


Iris Prima -2-

by random42



Series: Iris Prima [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 20:55:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21308468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/random42/pseuds/random42
Summary: （abo/背景是KTK和豆腐丝/o宽o歪玩猫猫和想着过家家的故事）
Relationships: Miroslav Klose/Toni Kroos
Series: Iris Prima [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536206
Kudos: 5





	Iris Prima -2-

罗伊斯已经习惯在莱万的房间里遇见另一个omega了。这个说法听上去很有问题，实际上也确实发生过误会，但现在已经不一样了。托尼·克罗斯，他的莱万的哥哥的omega，经常会过来隔壁这个屋子。毕竟两家就挨在一起，穿过相连的花园就可以去到另一边。克洛泽工作很忙的时候，托尼就会过来写作业、吃饭、然后和马尔科凑在一起打游戏。或者看球赛看得晚了，两个omega就卷在同一个被窝里睡觉。  
通常托尼只拿一个作业本、或者什么也不带，但如果他抱着他的猫一起过来了，那大概率就是又和米洛吵架了。那只猫是托尼的宝贝，带着它走，几乎是omega的一种离家出走宣言。  
今天的马尔科也不知道他们为什么会吵架。米洛看上去成熟、理智又温柔，对托尼也很有办法，但他还是时不时可以在自己客厅里撸到这只漂亮的金色猫咪。  
现在托尼坐在餐桌边，拿叉子扎着碗里的西瓜，喊他名字也没有反应。马尔科只好抱着猫退回躺椅上，按照莱万教的，“让他自己静一静”。  
这是一个温暖、灿烂的午后。托尼的猫沾着和他本人一样的香甜气息，在阳光的烘烤下更加洋溢开来，连周围的空气里都像开起了小花，让人慵懒又放松。马尔科枕着猫咪有些犯困，迷迷糊糊地把鼻子凑进毛绒绒的头顶嗅来嗅去。被吸的猫抖动耳朵，耳尖蹭过下巴划了两下，痒痒的，又马上安静下来。  
这么可爱的日子，不适合吵架，只适合午睡。马尔科觉得眼皮越来越沉。

他在朦胧的意识里又见到了和托尼第一次说话的那天。那也是一个金色的中午，他下了课，正想着去买什么口味的三明治，抬头就撞见了上周莱万家里的蓝眼睛男孩。  
“……托尼？”马尔科不确定对方是否也认得自己，毕竟上回见面的时候，面前的omega正在法情，烧得几乎没有意识。可男孩听到自己的名字，立刻连眼睛都更亮了一些。“嗨马尔科。”他走近几步，“我可以请你吃饭吗？”  
于是他们去了托尼朋友推荐的餐厅（后来知道这个“朋友”就是克洛泽），在一个安静明亮的角落坐下来。这一次蓝眼睛的omega身上只散发着淡淡的、安定的香味，整个人看上去也精神多了。他拿出一个纸袋子递过来，马尔科打开看，是几盒他给托尼打的抑制剂。  
“没有这个我可要送医院了。”托尼的耳朵有点红，可能是想起上次的事情还非常不好意思，“真的谢谢你。”  
马尔科笑了。“你那天是真吓到我了。”他接过袋子又觉得怪可爱的，“但也不必特意还我吧。你怎么知道是这个牌子的？”  
“罗伯特告诉我的。”托尼特别真诚地看着他，“今天也是他说你下午没课。”  
“哦、哦、他啊……”这回是马尔科脸上发热了，赶紧转过头去看窗外。  
他那会儿还和莱万处于脸红来红去的阶段，现在嘛，倒是干什么都挺自然。当然有时候玩得过分了，马尔科还是会又羞又急，而莱万总是一幅尽在掌握的样子。那个人的眼睛就像湖水一样溺人，而自己就是一尾折着身子挣扎的鱼。马尔科想起一些事，气呼呼地鼓了嘴，侧身把猫咪搂得更紧了。

他应该也没有睡过去多久，再醒来的时候花园里依然阳光明媚，只是托尼已经不在房间里发呆了。马尔科想揉揉眼睛，刚抬起胳膊，被压住的猫咪蹬着男孩的胸口就跳了出去，头也不回地往院子里钻。  
“哎你等等……”马尔科赶紧套上拖鞋追出去。他可不想把托尼的猫弄丢了，托尼是真的会哭的。  
那只猫跳进嫩绿色的草坪，又继续突突突地往前跑。马尔科跟了好几步，才找准时机一个弯腰把它逮捕了。  
“喵……”被抱到半空中的猫咪抗议地叫了一声。  
“你跑什么？乖，回去吃西瓜。”马尔科哄它，拍拍草屑准备往回走，才发现自己追着猫已经跑到了另一侧的院子里——而家的主人正在微笑地看着他。  
马尔科的脸腾地就红了。克洛泽家的厅里摆的是一张正对花园的宽大沙发，而托尼此刻正无比亲密地睡在男人腿上。米洛一手翻着一册书，另一只手则被男孩捉着，搭在有意无意露出来的白嫩肚皮上。而托尼的沙滩裤也太宽了，一侧的裤腿被他自己蹭着卡在了腿根，几乎能看见tun瓣的弧线。  
马尔科完全无意偷窥，他都不知道眼睛往哪里放。怀里的猫咪也趁男孩分心，终于成功出逃。它跳上沙发，从托尼两只脚踝间的缝隙挤进去，又往沙发里钻了钻，最后只剩一条毛绒绒的尾巴露在外面，摇了两下，向下卷住了omega的小腿。  
克洛泽倒是毫不介意，他甚至用手势和眼神询问男孩要不要叫醒托尼。马尔科大概又愣了五秒，才慌忙地摇摇头，不知道干嘛地鞠了个躬，赶紧跑开了。

“就一会儿，眼睛一睁他们又黏回去了。”马尔科捧着透明碗，朝嘴里送了一大块西瓜，费解地皱了皱眉，“他们是吵着玩吗？”  
莱万刚从超市买了一堆食材回来，他回头看看omega鼓起的脸颊，和淡红色嘴唇上沾着的水光，低过头去亲了他一下。“你自己问他，托尼等下就过来了。”他继续转身往冰箱里分门别类地塞东西，“米洛要去美国出差，为了多呆一会儿，订了个这么晚的飞机。”  
“真的？”马尔科睁大了眼睛，“真甜。”不知道是在说西瓜还是别的什么。他抱着碗走到莱万面前，把西瓜送到alpha嘴边，“托尼会住几天？我可以和他睡吗？”

九点多的时候托尼果然来了。他在脖子后面贴了很大一块膏药，露在周围的皮肤还泛着通红，怕不是才被人咬着腺体不放。马尔科往他怀里和身后盯了好几眼，以确定那只猫没有一起跟着。  
“我只要马尔科一天，就今天。”托尼抱着马尔科对莱万说，“我们看NBA。”  
马尔科被脸蛋贴脸蛋地搂着，也对莱万眨眨眼。波兰人没法拒绝，“行吧，看完早点睡。”  
所以两个omega就窝在托尼房间里看电视。中场的时候他们并排趴着偷吃薯片，托尼的猫也跑上来睡觉了，它踩过马尔科的腰，翻身滚进主人向后伸展的两条tei中间。托尼拿膝盖夹了它一下，又交叉着小腿用脚肚去蹭猫毛。马尔科觉得这个画面也太柔软了，如果托尼抱着猫和他生气，他一定全都原谅他。  
“你和米洛和好了？”他忍不住问了。  
“嗯……是吧。”听到米洛，托尼的声音有点闷，“他答应在美国给我买这赛季的球衣。当然也有你的。”说起新球衣，眼睛倒是亮亮的。  
马尔科摸了摸男孩前额翘起的刘海，“所以你是因为他忙所以不开心吗。”  
这下托尼没有马上回答。他放开了薯片袋，朝一边歪着身子躺下去，又曲起腿，把猫顶到肚子前面。男孩垂了垂金色的小扇子一样的睫毛，才开了口，嗓音轻柔又暧昧，“马尔科，你想不想生孩子？”  
马尔科吓了一跳，当然不到一秒他就冷静下来：托尼肯定不是要和他生孩子。  
蓝眼睛的omega用两手捧住肚子，奶白色的指尖揪住了睡衣。“米洛不让我生，总说我太小。”他把猫拉过来，摆在大概是宝宝的位置上，小心地摸了两下，最后叹了口气。  
“你和他要宝宝？”马尔科虽然不惊吓了，但还是很意外。毕竟托尼比自己还小一岁，他都没想过这事呢。  
托尼委屈似的抬头了。“是啊……你们不商量吗？”他说着要摸马尔科的肚子。马尔科有纤细而柔韧的身体，腰线修长，小腹也非常精致，摸起来带着omega自然的柔软。  
“没，没啊……我也觉得有点早。”马尔科诚实地回答。Omega在行事中通常是没有主动权的，但在一段互相尊重的正常关系里，omega不提，那适可而止或合理避云就是不言自明的前提。他和莱万在一起的时候，当然也说过再进来、要更多这种话，但马尔科从来没有担心过这方面。  
可如果omega愿意呢……看来也不是一句话的简单问题。  
托尼盯着马尔科的肚脐又看了好久，才含糊地说了声“好吧”。马尔科怜爱似的拍拍他的脸，而比赛的哨音也适时吹响了。

“米洛是怎么忍得住的？”隔天马尔科一边打面粉（他们打算自己做蛋糕吃），一边问莱万，“他那个样子，我都快答应他了。”  
莱万很大声地咳了两下。“米洛也没有很容易。”他调着可可粉的，“你不知道托尼那些法国和西班牙朋友都给他出过些什么主意。”  
“什么主意？”  
“坏主意。米洛也是个alpha，有时候难免会有点超过，但他底线又是死的，肯定不会真搞到怀云。所以托尼第二天把猫哭湿了也没用。”  
“哇……”马尔科随意地想象了一下。  
莱万盯着面前的omega，直盯到马尔科以为自己糟糕的幻想被看穿了，脸都红起来。  
“你最好不要测试我。”莱万最后说。他又低头去搞奶油了。  
“？？什么，我又没……”

总觉得有什么更进了一步。


End file.
